Different World Adopted
by The Weeping Rose
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teen lives in Tokyo that got pulled into the Shinobi world by a book and there, she will change 2 Uchiha's fate. Adventure, Love, Humor, Friendship and lot more going on.  Adopted


**Rewrite **

**The Beginning**

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE AGAIN!" A pink haired green eyed teenager yelled as she bolted downstairs. Her house was massive, teqnically a mansion, all because her workaholic parents own two famous companies. Most of the time their away from home, which can be classified as a good thing because they always argue with one another and forget about her existent. It's lonely in the house by herself, I mean he has maids, but she never really talks to any of them.

Every time her mom comes home she always hugs Sakura like she hadn't seen her in years, and continues to say how much she misses her. Like "Sakura-chan, my precious baby, I missed you so much!" "Did you get hurt? Where? Who? When? I will sue them!" Sakura was use to her mom hugging her out of nowhere, but it still didn't make things less akward between them.

Wait we're off subject, let's get back where we were...

The seventeen year old Sakura Haruno is late for school... again. It'll be her fifty-senenth tardy this month, including the tardies she gets for her other classes. Why is he always late? Because of her luxurious bed, and because of those molesting perverts that pop out of nowhere and block her way to school. right at this ver moment sakura was giving her school uniform a quick check, before she hurringly grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs.

"Crap!' Sakura said as she looked over at the wall clock, "Late late late!" She slide clumsily across the tiled floor, before she ran out the door that thankfully her maid opened for her.

"Thanks!" Sakura yelled as she bolted across her lawn. She didn't even notice that the maid was flailing her arms back at her, trying to call her back inside.

Now I know what your thinking, why doesn't Sakura take a vehicale if she is so rich? Well you see Sakura never liked grabbing peoples attention, so she never takes the limo that her parents provided for her every morning. Another thing she hated was being the only famous and rich girl in the whole school, since her classmates treat her differently than everyon else. It just wasn't her cup tea.

She's just like any other average girl except for her parents money, and the fact that she was short, weightless, and her hair and eye color that was completly natural. She has light pink hair and emerald eyes that make her stick out like a sore thumb. I mean everyother person either has brown hair or black hair with black or brown eyes. Well you do have those who dye their hair and have colored contacts, but that is a different matter.

She doesn't even know that everyone is either jealous or envyous of her because of her natural beauty. She is just as beautiful as any person, even prettier then the most beautifulest model in the world. Her smile is brighter then the sun, and her skin is absolutly flawless, no makeup, no wrinkles, and no cuts or imperfections of any kind. Guys even drool over her all the time, she just never notices.

Tilting her heart shaped face cutely has and always will be a habit of hers; it make a lot of adults, old people, and even young kids squeal and hug her (Mostly moms and teenage guys).

Everybody in Tokyo knew about her.

She was more famous than singers, rock stars, models, writers, actors, actresses, and a lot of others. This was due to the fact of her natural beauty, kind nature, gentleness, cuteness, unique hair color, big doe like eyes, naive nature, innocent ways, and the most famous, her smiles.

Sakura never idolized rock stars or movie stars like the other girls in her class. She didn't stay up to odd hours of the night IMing her friends about how hot someone looked while working on something else. She wasn't like most girls who fawned over the guys in magazines, she was just plain old Sakura.

She's been studying her ideal career since middle school on becomeing a doctor. Her parents would always praise her on being so intelligant and all that jazz. They would always buy her expensive things, but she would always tell them that she didn't need any of them. Cause to her it's just a waste of money.

Sakura always wanted fun things, or at lease adventures things, to happen in her life because her days are always the same. Go to school, go home, eat, shower, then sleep. She didn't have any real friends. Her classmates only hangout with her because of her fame and richness but when school ends they go do their own stuff and forget her.

She wish something could just take her away and make her life a little bit brighter...

Little did she know that her wish was just about to come true.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"A book?" Sakura asked herself while walking over to the titleless book that lay on the freshly cut grass. The book was small, no bigger than a deck of cards, with silver intracate lines running across its black cover. She gently picked the book up, and couldn't help but marvle at its light weight.

"What kind of book doesn't have a title?" She mumble/asked herself as she raised a finely arched pink eyebrow. She ran her hand across the cover and didn't understand why chills seemed to seep through her skin. Curiosity got the best of her as she opened the front cover of the book, and almost instantly a flash of light blinded her eyes. She didn't even feel her body vanish, but in reality she and the book disappeared in thin air.

When Sakura opened up her eyes, she found herself in a surrounding like any other. Tall cypress trees lined her every angle, while gass, shrubs, and flowers lay scattered across the forest ground. No sounds came at all. Sakura stood there blinking, she was in a forest?

Wait! Forest?

WTF? Wasn't she just on her way to school, when that book...

_Speaking of the book where is it?_ Sakura asked herself, as she looked on the ground. She squinted her eyes and looked everywhere around her, but there was no sign of the book.

All of a sunnden, all kinds of questions flew through her mind, like: _Where am I? Alone in some unknown forest? With nobody there for protection? Am I going to die? _

The thing that scared her ever more was the dead silence of the forest. No sounds, no squirrels, no animals, no wind, not even the sound of a babbling brook.

_'What the hell is wrong with the forest? How come there are no animal when the grass is super healthy? Every animal likes fresh grass and fresh air... right?' _Sakura thought as she stood there fear strickened. She kept hoping that this was all a dream, and that she would soon just wake up soon this nightmare.

**Rustle.**

Sakura slowly looked up at the tree hoping it was a cute little squirrel, but there was no sign of one. Her heart was pounding, as fear was started to slowly take over the logical part of her brain.

_'Come on, please let this just be a dream please!' _She mentally pried to herself.

More leaves started to shake, snd out of poor fear she gripped her school bag tighter than life. Her legs started to shake uncontrolably, and she clenched her eyes shut as she mentally screamed in her head, _'NO! My life is gonna end'_.

"Gyah! Shut up you fat bitch! All your complaining is starting to make my ears bleed!" A male voice screamed from behind the bushes.

Wait voice!_'OMGEE I'M SAVED!' _

"I'M NOT FAT! YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF MY BEAUTY!" a scratchy voice screamed.

By the sound of that they don't really like each other that much.

"Shut up." A cold yet smooth voice ordered. A guy with midnight blue hair that is shaped like a chicken's ass and onyx eyes came out of the tall bush. Three more came out behind him. One girl with red hair and glasses, the other one was a male with with blue hair, and the last one was an orange haired man. Only difference is their clothes!

The guy with midnight chicken ass hair narrowed his eyes, and Sakura took a step back when he took a step forward. Even though they're humans, the are still strangers. They could be molesters, kidnappers, perverts well not the girl but still they could also be in a gang!

"Who are you." The chicken ass haired male demanded.

"What's up with you clothes." The red head butted in, as she looked Sakura up and down.

_'Is she checking me out!' _Sakura frantically screamed inside of her head. Maybe this girl was a perverrted child molester!

"Shut it Karin." The red head namely Karin pouted like a dog, yeah an ugly flea bitten dog.

"B-b-but Sasuke-kun!" She tried to do a puppy dog pout, but it ended up looking like a dying mule. Chicken ass hair-i mean Sasuke shot her a cold glare that said shut up.

"Who are you." He demanded again.

d_Whats up with all the demanding.' _She mentally looked at him weird. Even though he was hot and girls in her school would kill to touch him, he was still a stranger.

"S-sakura Haruno." She stood a step back as he stepped forward again. _'Please don't rape me, please don't.' _She begged God to not let it happen with chibi eyes.

He seemed to be calculating her. What the hell is wrong with these people? In a flash he was in front of her, staring her down with cold dead eyes. His eyes are a blood red. What the hell? How did he move that fast and how did he get his contacts on so fast. Sasuke bent down to her eye level and she gasped.

Sakura lifted her hands up to his chest trying to give them some space. When she touched him, he withdraw quickly and touched his chest. The wound he originally had on his ribs healed just like that. He grabbed her tiny wrist and called out to the blue haired man.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke called out without letting go or looking at him. Suigetsu grunted and walked over to them. Sasuke pulled Sakura in front of Suigetsu. Sakura looked at him and he grinned at her with his pearly whites showing. Sakura looked at him with cold blooded fear.

"Touch his arm." Sakura moved her wrist over to the huge gash on Suigetsu's arm. She gingerly touched him, wanting to be careful of his wound, and just like that his cut healed in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa!" Was all Suigetsu could say. Sakura was fully turned back to Sasuke, as his Sharingan eyes pierced through hers.

"What are you." Ugh, there he goes with another demand. Sakura looked at him weird.

"A human." She answered him. Everyone sweat dropped around him, but he remained cold.

"Sasuke-kun is trying to ask you how you get those healing abilities and where did you come from." Karin snapped.

"I don't even know how this even happened and where I came from... huh? I-i can't remember.." Sakura 's eyes darted around in panic. She remembered she found a small titleless book lying on the grass, but that is all she could remember.

Sasuke was about to kill her, but something kept nagging him on that he couldn't becuase she was an important asset.

_**Rustle. **_

_**"**_Sasuke-kun I sense three chakras coming this way." Karin said, as she pushed up her granny glasses.

"Hn." He grunted as he released Sakura. Right as he did three shadows jumped down from the tree line and onto the ground. Sasuke's team appeared next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Teme! I'm taking you back!" She gazed over Sasuke to look over at the boy who yelled a moment ago. He was about a head taller than her, but then again she was pretty sure that all of the people here are taller than her. The boy had spiky blond hair and bright baby blue eyes that shinned with determination. Six whisker like marks scarred his cheeks, three on each side, and h was dressed in a pair of baggy orange pants and an orange and black jacket.

'_What's with all the orange?_' She though mentally falling over from the fashion disasters in front of her.

"Sasuke, don't make this harder than it already is." A ehite headed man in his thirdies spoke. Huh? White hair when he's about 30, wow new record for having so much white hair in a young age. And what is with the mask covering his face and the headband covering one of his eyes?

"I'm not coming back until I kill Itachi." Sasuke hissed as his brothers name entered the conversation. Sakura felt something or somebody lift her up. She found herself in the air, while someone was carrying her. She looked down at the ground and found it to tall for her liking. Sakura gripped whoever's neck tighter, afraid she might fall off.

"Sai! Get her out of here before she gets hurt!" the blond whiskered face guy yelled. Sakura looked at her captor, only to found out tht he looks a lot like Sasuke. The only difference was his hair was flat and his clothes... well lets not get to that. The Sai guy nodded at Naruto, as he made an ink bird?

Sasuke missed the warmth by his side, when Sakura got picked up by his replacement.

"Hurry Sai!" Before Naruto could yell again though, Sai's ink bird busted and Sakura slipped out of his arms. Sakura shut her eyes tight. '_Kya! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' _Instead of feeling the hard surface of the ground though, she felt two solid and warm arms catch her.


End file.
